As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include one or more peripheral devices communicatively coupled thereto. In general, a peripheral device may include hardware coupled to an information handling system in order to expand the information handling system's capability or function. A peripheral device may include devices internal to the information handling system chassis or case, as well as devices external to the information handling system chassis or case. A peripheral device may include, without limitation, a storage device (e.g., CD-ROM, CD-RW, CD-R, DVD-ROM, DVD-RW, DVD-R, USB storage device, tape drive, floppy disk, hard disk drive, disk array controller), an input device (e.g., keyboard, pointing device, microphone, image scanner, webcam, barcode reader), and/or an output device (e.g., printer, sound card, speakers, graphics card, monitor, docking station).
Printers, copiers, and/or scanners (collectively, digital imaging devices) coupled to an information handling system may be used to input and/or output images to and/or from the information handling system. However, these digital imaging devices may trap dust particles (e.g., paper fiber) or other impurities (e.g., toner residue) that may affect the quality of the image being printed, copied, or scanned.
A conventional method for removing dust particles and other impurities on or under a glass surface of an imaging device may include using a physical cleaning mechanism such as a brush to remove the impurities. However, the brush may scratch the surface of the glass, which may affect the quality of the image being produced. Further, a brush may not substantially or completely remove the particles and impurities. In some cases, the dust particles and impurities are brushed to a location outside of the imaging area. Such a solution may be temporary, as the particles and impurities may migrate back into the imaging area.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for removing particles and impurities in digital imaging devices are desired.